


Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis knew the only way that Mary could save her people were if she married the prince of Portugal. (DRABBLE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The kiss may have lasted mere seconds but in those few seconds I realized how much truly loved Mary. Of course she needed to protect her country and if my father wasn’t willing to help then she needed to find someone who could. And if her marrying the prince of Portugal was the only way to ensure that her people would be safe, then I would let her go. 

Walking away from her I held back the tears that were forming. This was it, this was the last moment of happiness that I would enjoy. For I would never love another woman as much as I loved Mary. 


End file.
